History of Cuisine
Cuisine has a long history dating back to when The Settlers first stepped foot on its shores. A day celebrated across all of Cuisine as Settlers Day every year on the first of the Blue Month. The main parts of Cuisine's History are divided into four parts, with the fifth age being the present. The Barren, the five year period of hardship that The Settlers had to endure when first arriving in Cuisine and before the appearance of the great Pansear. The Golden Brown Age, a time of bountiful harvests and growing magic. beginning with the appearance of Pansear and lasting a little over a thousand years. Although celebrations of Pansear are discouraged in modern times, those who follow the Old Recipes teachings celebrate Pansear's arrival every year on the sixteenth of the Medium Rare month. The end of this age is somewhat fuzzy, but most scholars way the true end of the Golden Brown Age was the day that Pansear's vanishing was announced. The Age of Rot, came within a year of Pansear's vanishing, and although not much is known of its origin, most writings refer to the First Spoiled Harvest as the beginning of the sickness that almost overtook the land of Cuisine. The war against the forces of Rot went on for five decades before the rise of the Saints, and those who grew up during that time were known as the malnourished generation. Although most of them have passed, there are some who remain alive who are part of the malnourished generation, and regard those times as some of the darkest to come to pass. The Rise of the Saints, also known as the Second Course Age, came after half a century of war and famine gripping the land. A single Holy Warrior and Prophet, who was blessed by a Goddess and rallied the people of Cuisine against the forces of the Rot, Saint Sauté and her four Saint companions led the definitive war against the Rot, and put powerful protections in place to keep the Rot at bay. This battle is known as the Great Food War, and its victory is commemorated across Cuisine by putting on mock battles and performances. The Second Course Age, a time of peaceful existence between the three nations of Cuisine, with the Culinary Church and the teaching of the Triple Goddess now being the main belief system in Cuisine. Timeline 0 a.s. (After Settlers) A group of exiles from beyond the brine sea arrives at Cuisine 1 a.s Founding of the city of Singlemalt, in hopes of finding somewhere more hospitable, migration begins north 4 a.s. Founding of the city of Marscapone 5 a.s. The Barren Years end as Pansear arrives to help the settlers by providing them with culinary magic, appearing first in the town of Singlemalt. 8 a.s, Armed with new knowledge, migration increases east. 9 a.s. Founding of Sesameseed, and Grits 103 a.s. Discovery of lighthouse ruins and founding of Portwine by a group segregating from Cordon Bleu. Pansear begins travelling more often, looking for more ruins. 200 a.s. Founding of the Softserve Expanse 500 a.s. A group of noble families separate from the two nations and found the Wholegrain Alliance 995 a.s. The first mages are arrested, publicly tried, and executed for the creation of awakened ingredients, the people's perception of Pansear and his experiments begin to change. 997 a.s. The Softserve Expanse officially denounces Pansear for unethical experimentation. The culinary war begins between the Expanse and the Kingdom, with the Republic of Portwine, the Fry Empire, and the Alliance remaining neutral. 999 a.s. the Republic of Portwine is reabsorbed into the Kingdom of Cordon Bleu 1002 a.s. The First Spoiled Harvest is reported. 1003 a.s. Pansear is declared missing. the Culinary War ends 1004 a.s. The first hordes of rot attack the Fry Empire capital, overtaking everything, refugees begin fleeing to Alliance and Expanse territory 1005 a.s. The first appearance of Saint Sauté is recorded in Marscapone. She begins her campaign to rally the nations together and fight the forces of rot, also spreading the word of the triple fudge goddess. 1055 a.s. The Last Great Food Fight occurs and the Rotlands are abandoned. 1057 a.s. The Culinary Church is founded 1058 a.s. The branches of the church are founded by the saints 1060 a.s. The Culinary Institute is founded 1134 a.s. Present